List of Rank-Ups
The following is a list of Rank-Ups by their respective world and their applications: Astral World Rank-Up Numeron Force Since the Numeron Code is guarded by seven Astral Guardians, the Rank-Up created from the Numeron Code is under Astral World's jurisdiction. Numeron Force ranks up a Guardian by 1 Rank by combining the Power of Chaos and Life Aura, creating a Chaos Guardian. Rank-Up Astral Force Astral World's signature Rank-Up is Astral Force. It is the most unique Rank-Up because it is the only Rank-Up that ranks up a Guardian by 2 Ranks and does not use Chaos. Barian World Rank-Up Barian Force Barian Force uses the Power of Chaos to rank up a Guardian by 1 Rank, and it gives the Guardian the signature ability of the Barians; draining the opponent's power. Rank-Up Limited Barian Force This Rank-Up was given to the Kirin and the Cyromease during the Galactic Wars in order to fight off the Dark Soul armies of Mesktoth Shadowes. This Rank-Up uses the Power of Chaos, the downside is it only works on Rank 4 Guardians. The upside is it allows them to access any of their Rank 5 Chaos forms. Rank-Up Quick Chaos Rank-Ups take time to take effect, but Quick Chaos is a Rank-Up used in combat when there is no time to lose. It evolves a Guardian into a Chaos Guardian, 1 Rank higher. Rank-Up Seventh One This Rank-Up is used by the Seventh Division of the Grand Barian Army. It is used to call upon Guardians not in combat or revive fallen Guardians and rank them up with the Power of Chaos. This only works on Barian Guardians (Numbers 18, 29, 35, 41, and 100 through 199). Cyromease World Rank-Up Cyromease Force Applications unknown. Kirin World Rank-Up Kirin Force This is another Rank-Up that does not use Chaos but rather uses Cross ZEXAL to Rank-Up a Guardian into a Cross Guardian ("Number X") 1 Rank higher. This Rank-Up has no limit to the number of Guardians it ranks up, but they must all be ranked up at once. Rank-Up Argent Chaos Force Also called Rank-Up Silver Chaos Force, this Rank-Up uses Silver ZEXAL to simulate a Chaos Xyz Evolution, however it only works on Guardians that are Rank 5 or higher. Argent Chaos Force has a back-up reserve of Aura that allows it to be used a second time during combat. Varkusion World Rank-Up Varkusion Force Applications unknown. Meskiath World Rank-Up Admiration of the Thousands Also called Admiration of the Shadowes, this absorbs energy from enemies and allies in order to revive a fallen Guardian and evolve it into a Chaos Guardian 1 Rank higher. There is no "Rank-Up Meskiath Force" because Barian World did not affiliate with Meskiath World during the Galactic Wars, so a Meskiath Force was never made. The Dark Ones Rank-Up Zero Darkness Force This Rank-Up was used by Ray Shadowes and named after him (Ray Shadowes translates into "Zero Darkness"). The applications of this Rank-Up are unknown. Rank-Up Corruption Chaos Force This Rank-Up has no official name, this name was coined by Etzio Driez. Corruption Chaos Force evolves a Guardian using Chaos Aura instead of the Power of Chaos. The Guardian is still referred to as "Number C" when evolved, but is considered a "Corrupted Guardian". Other Rank-Up Divinity Cross Also called the Divine Rank-Up, this Rank-Up is used to signal all the Guardians to unite. Every Guardian enters the Overlay Network in order to summon Number ∞: Divine Creationist, EX. The Guardian this Rank-Up is specifically used on becomes the vessel for Number ∞ and is considered "Number God".